


Missing You

by Goodbye Moonlight (WiggleWorm)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, im not even sorry, irondad?, pete is a sad sad boy, wrote this during the hurricane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/Goodbye%20Moonlight
Summary: after the events of Avengers 4Prompt: "It rains more often now that you're not around."





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this while hurricane Florence was threatening my life
> 
>  
> 
> -!I do not own Marvel nor any of the characters used in this work!-

 

The day had been long and uneventful, even more so now that they felt like they dragged on forever. But the world seemed to keep turning, everything eventually going back to normal after the events of all the universe's greatest heroes fixing the problems that Thanos had caused. 

Peter started school again that morning, Midtown Tech had seemed to be buzzing in excitement, everyone celebrating the defeat of Thanos, and yet another successful victory for the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes.

Ned had even congratulated him on officially becoming an Avenger. Peter wanted to be happy with him, he _ was  _ happy, but his excitement had already worn off, leaving him with a hollow sadness in his chest. 

Bells rang, class continued, the school day ended. Peter had left school, half expecting to see Happy waiting for him in his car as he usually does, and it shook Peter to the core when he realized, in fact, that Happy wouldn’t be getting him anymore. He had no reason to. It didn’t surprise him really, he was expecting it. But it still hit him like a stack of bricks that had just been waiting to fall over. 

Peter went home, back to May and his apartment. He found a note on the counter, reading: “Have to work late tonight, be back at 9pm! Love, May”

Peter would be alone tonight… Seems like the perfect time to invite over Ned and binge all the Star Wars movies over again, like they used to whenever May had to work late. Peter picked up his phone and opened his contacts, pulling up Ned’s number. He was about to call, but he felt drained, like he hadn't slept for days, and maybe he hadn’t. Was he really up for social interaction? Just going to school felt like a struggle.

Instead he backed out of Ned’s page and scrolled through his contacts. Once he got to the M’s, he stopped, and pulled up one the labled ‘Mr. Stark.’

He stared at the number for what felt like ages, and made a decision. He hadn't gone to see Mr. Stark in a while, he should go visit him.

With this in mind, peter put down his school bag, grabbed a sweater, and left home.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Peter was lost in thought, his mind wandering at a mile a minute, jumping from one subject to the next. It eventually stopped, and stayed on the subject at hand, Tony Stark.

Tony. Tony Stark, Mr. Stark, his mentor, and his… his Dad? Peter had never gotten the chance to talk to the man about it. It had slipped out when they were talking, and while Peter was embarrassed, and made Tony look so  _ happy _ . So Peter let it slip sometimes in conversation here and there, sometimes Tony even calling him his son. They never mentioned it, but he knew, it made them both feel a little lighter.

The smell of flowers shook him from his thoughts, reminding him where it was that he was going. 

Peter walked into a nearby park that had a public garden. He scanned the flowers trying to find the most outrageous and pronounced looking ones he could see, settling on white tulips with specs of gold on them. He picked five, not wanting to take too many, but not too little either.

Peter decided to take the bus the rest of the way.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The grass was wet, of course it was. It seemed fitting, really. The bus ride had taken an hour to complete, and he only missed his stop once. 

He walked through the wet grass softly, trying not to get his pants legs soaked. He could see ahead what he was trying to find, but the closer he got, the heavier his heart felt. Eventually he was there, mere feet in front of his destination...

Peter let out a sigh and approaches the grave sullenly, his chest aching with emotion that he had hoped that he would never have to feel again. He brushes off stray leaves and grass, and replaces the old wilting roses with the freshly picked tulips.

“Hey, Dad. Sorry I haven’t visited in a while. I’ve been meaning to come by, it’s just...” A sad smile taking over his face, he says, just above a whisper, “It rains more often now that you’re not around.”

**Author's Note:**

> how long did it take for yous guys to realize what happened??? i hate reading fics like this cuz they make me so sad but then here i go, making my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
